


Worth Fighting For

by blush12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blush12/pseuds/blush12
Summary: Pairing Mandalorian xfemale!readerIt's rated everyone for the beginning part but I'm pretty sure it'll steam up eventually.You find yourself under the employ of the Mandalorian on the razor crest after a chance encounter at the cantina you work at. Wanting more from life and hoping to find everything you desire, the Mandalorian learns that he too is searching for something. Something, worth fighting for.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 16





	1. Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel/part one of a possible series fic. Lots of setting the scene for later parts. If y'all like it, I'll write some more (or I'll probs write more anyway lol)

You’re used to work. Actual hard work. Your hands bear the markings of years of hard labor working on the mining planet that is Kessel. From a young age, your father had dragged you alongside him to every mineral harvesting station he was positioned at. Year after year you were pulled along to these hell hole places until finally his knack for skimming off the top of each load had earned him, and therefore you, a sentence posting as a spice miner. Spice mining is dangerous work and a death sentence to all living things. The treacherous work took out your father 2 weeks into the posting and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. So you decided to make a run for it and never look back, hopping on the next transport out of Kessel. Jumping from port to port was hardly the life you’d dreamed of. After landing on Nevarro, Greef Karga, who knew all the comings and going’s of the planet, offered you work in a cantina in exchange for servitude.

And that’s where you are now. Once again scrubbing god knows what off the table in a corner and trying to avoid the leering eyes of the men in the room. Music blaring and drunken revelry are not how you enjoy spending your afternoons. “Hey beautiful” came a snarling voice from behind you. You could feel the hot breath from the man on your neck as he leaned over your backside, pushing you further onto the table and trapping your hands. This was typical cantina behavior and something you’d experienced too many times to count in the 7 months you’ve worked for Kraga. Sleazy men were just part of the gig. Before you could even turn around and offer a snarky remark you heard a modulated voice. “Let her go.” Calm, even, and deep. Trying to glean a look at who was helping you was futile because as you turned your head the man holding you down pushed harder on your back. “Heh, I’m not doing anything wrong here shiny, why don’t you just keep on walking.” came the response of your captor. As you opened your mouth to begin to protest and get free, the cantina fell completely silent. You could almost feel the tension in the air as you heard armor shifting behind you and with that, you knew. The Mandalorian. “Let. Her. Go.” was all that came from the modulated voice, so unwavering and firm. The man holding you loosened his grip on your body and twisted to view the Mandalorian in full, allowing you room to shimmy out of his arms. You backed as far away from the greasy-haired man as you could and looked up to the visor of the Mandalorians helmet. Trying to search for some indication of what was to come from this metal-clad man through his visor was impossible. He stood glistening and large in the dimly lit cantina. A picture of authority and danger. Everyone in the galaxy knew that this man could kill, effortlessly and without hesitation. Perhaps that’s why the low life who tried his hand at harming you now stood shakily to your left, fumbling with his hands and trying, but failing, to look unthreatened. “Alright pal, I get it. No harm done.” “No harm done? That’s for her to decide.” The Mandalorian questioned the man in response with a look at you. His stance still and glare of his helmet unwavering. “I-I’m alright.” you quickly start to say. “No harm done for sure. I have a few more tables to clean so I’ll just...” You begin to squeeze past them both and make your way to the cantina bar when a metallic hand comes to rest on your shoulder. You look up into what you believe to be where the eyes of the Mandalorian would be behind his helmet. As you peer up at him, you can’t quite decide how to feel. Relieved that he helped you for sure, but also something else. Something you couldn’t quite pin down. Staring up at him an unspoken dialogue seems to pass between you and you can almost hear a sigh through his modulator. He lowers his hand back to his side and nods.

“Thank you.” you respond quietly and continue your walk away. As you approach the bar the volume in the cantina picks up again and all the patrons resume their activities. You watch as the Mandalorian walks to a booth and sits down. He must be waiting for Kraga you think to yourself. You knew of the Bounty Hunters guild and assumed that the Mandalorian was there to receive new holopucks. Going about your business, pouring drinks, wiping tables, cleaning dishes, you can’t help but sneak glances at the Mandalorian. Something was truly captivating about the Mandalore and how they so firmly had a way of life.

The only real life you’ve known is how to work for other people and do as they say. You wish that there was something in your heart that you followed so fervently. Greef Karga walked in just then and slid into the booth with the Mandalorian as he exclaimed a loud “MANDO HOW ARE YA?” loud enough for everyone in the cantina to hear. You watched as they talked. Greef Karga was such a stark contrast to the man he sat across from. Karga was so animated and full of emotion. He talked enthusiastically and with hand gestures. The Mandalorian was rigid and unmoving. When he spoke you could hardly tell other than a slight shift in his shoulders and helmet. As you poured a drink for a Twi’lek woman and her male counterpart you heard your name called enthusiastically.

“Y/n! Y/n come here me dear!” Karga called to you. Sighing and setting down the pitcher you turned on your heel and walked over to the booth that Karga and the Mandalorian occupied. “I have the most exciting news y/n. The Mandalorian has agreed to take you off my hands and into his employ!” Greef Karga said joyously. You looked between the two men confused. “I didn’t know that I was looking for another job.” You stated flatly. Why would Karga want to give you away to some Bounty Hunter? “Well, it turns out that Mando here is in need of an extra set of hands to help with his ship, as well as a few....other things.” Karga finished suspiciously. Your attention turned to the Mandalorian who continued to sit stoically. After a beat of silence, he reached out for the holopucks and turned to face you. “You’ll get your own bunk, a fair wage, and I’ll protect you. Karga says you can do just about any odd job in the galaxy and are a hard worker. We leave in 10. Grab whatever stuff you need and meet me at the ship yard.” Without so much as another glance in your direction, the Mandalorian stood up and left the cantina, leaving you standing in shock and confusion, watching his metal frame walk away. “Okay what the hell Karga. You sold me?! I am not some-“ “I didn’t sell you. The Mandalorian said he was in need of help, I offered a few options and he asked about you, specifically. The job is yours if you want it. You can stay here” he gestured to the run down cantina “or you can go with him. Makes no difference to me.” You stared at Karga, a slow smiling creeping on your face. This could be your chance. To see the galaxy. Explore. Earn an actual wage and make a name for yourself. Most importantly you’d be safe. “I’d hurry though.” Karga said with a sigh, getting up from the booth. “You have about 9 minutes before he leaves your ass here with me.”

And with that you were gone, racing back to where your bedroll lay on the storeroom floor. You packed up what little you had and ran to the shipyard. As you weave your way through the various ships you smiled to yourself in anticipation for your journey ahead. Finally, the Mandalorian came into view in front of a gunship, loading cargo crates and preparing for flight. When you came into view he stopped mid-step on the ramp ship and tilted his head as if to say ‘this way’ and disappeared into the hold of the ship. You follow him into the hold and come face to face with the metal man. He stared down at you and you up at him for what feels like forever until he reaches over your shoulder and presses a button that closes a door to the ship. He quickly turns around and starts gesturing to where things are around the hold.

“You can sleep here.” He says as he pulls down a metal cot that’s secured to the wall. It looks clinical and highly uncomfortable and it makes you giggle. “Looks cozy.” You say with a snort. The Mandalorian just stares at you and keeps moving. After showing you the freezing chamber, the cockpit, the fresher, and the access points for various mechanical and electrical components he comes to a halt in front of what looks like a closet door. “So you know what I expect of you as far as work around the ship. I expect you to keep it clean and orderly. Handle any repairs that we need. Well, um there’s just one more thing.” You remember the ‘other things’ that Kraga had mentioned in the cantina. You begin to feel nervous while a million different types of other things’ fill your head. Almost sensing the nervous thoughts running through your mind, the Mandalorian speaks quickly,

“No nothing. Ah, nothing like- that.” He presses a button and the door to the closet slides open revealing a small floating container. Pressing more buttons on his bracer, the metal container opens and you see a small, green creature. He looks up at you with the sweetest brown eyes and coos, smiling.

“This is the kid.” The Mandalorian says and nods in his direction. “You’ll have to help watch this guy when I’m out on a bounty.” You break into the biggest grin and reach out for the child. As you pick him up in your arms you can sense the Mandalorian tensing behind you. You nuzzle the top of the child’s head and turn to look at your new companion.

“So, any questions?” He asks you, shifting his weight to one hip and crossing his arms.

“Yes, just one,” you say with a small smile. “Do you have a name?” He looks at you for what feels like forever until he sighs, a breathy sound through his modulator, and shakes his head.

“I guess you can call me Mando.”

“Alright, Mando. Let’s get your next bounty.” The child giggles in your arms as you smile at the Mandalorian. You can almost decipher a chuckle through his helmet. “Alright then, y/n. Let’s see if you can actually fly the Razor Crest.” And with that, he climbs the ladder to the cockpit leaving you standing in the hold, green child in your arms and a dumb smile on your face.


	2. Boot Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is still adjusting to her role as companion and assistant to the mysterious bounty hunter. Learning how to read a man covered in Beskar armor is never easy and can lead to overthinking. Just another day with a deadly bounty hunter.

Working on the Razor Crest was nothing you ever really had imagined for your life, but you enjoy it nonetheless. Every day had an autonomous vibe where you and Mando went about your daily tasks like clockwork; only the scenery changed. If you weren't flying through hyperspace or wrangling the mischievous green child, you were making repairs on the ship parked on some new and interesting planet. Your favorite task by far was going to the local market for supplies. Weaving your way through various stalls and carts and seeing how the people of whatever planet you were on lived. 

Today, as you leisurely perused the stands of Mos Espa on Tatooine, your eye catches a small stall filled with old trinkets and charms. Running your fingers over the small metal items, you stop on one in particular; a Gartros bird. With its small bat-like wings tucked against itself and small jewels as its sharp teeth; you're captivated with how beautiful it is. Gartros birds always seem so scary because of their looks but are omnivores and basically harmless.  
“Just ten credits my dear…” came a soft voice tearing you from your thoughts. Your gaze lifts to meet a wrinkled, kind-looking older woman. You smile warmly at her and place the pendant back on the stand.  
“I’m afraid I'm not really in the market for anything like this today. More of a grocery run if anything.”, you finish with a giggle. The old woman looks at you almost fondly and nods her head causing her wispy grey hair to fall from its knot on her head. She grabs your hand and opens her mouth as if to say something when instantly she freezes and looks over your shoulder; the smile that once decorated her face disappearing quickly.  
“Y/n.”, comes a modulated, smooth voice from behind you. The Mandalorian. He was so close behind you, you could almost feel the subtle shift in his stance as he appeared almost defensive over your small figure.  
“It’s all good Mando!”, you quickly rush out on a held breath; not wanting this to escalate any further. “I’m just browsing the shops and saw this pretty pendant and was just trying to have a nice convers-”  
“How much?”, the modulated voice asks, cutting you off. The woman, who is still holding your arm, shifts her gaze back to you quickly before smirking and releasing her hold.  
“As I was telling your....friend, it’s ten credits. But for a cute couple such as yourselves, I’ll do seven.” The woman giggles and winks at the obvious huff of annoyance from the metal man, clearly catching the deep shade of crimson your cheeks became.  
“Six. No more.” The Mandalorian declares with a nod of his head as if the deal was closed for good. He reaches into his pockets and places the six credits on the stand counter and briskly turns and walks away.  
“Thank you so much.” You offer shyly, grabbing the pendant from the old woman's hand and chasing after your mysterious bounty hunter companion. 

Catching up with Mando, you fall into step easily. You can tell through his dark helmet visor he is scanning the area; searching for any threats as well as his most recent bounty. At his left side, the little floating crib hovers closed, keeping pace with you both. Around you, the people go about their day and someone out there is completely oblivious to the fact that they are being hunted. From the corner of your eye, you catch the almost imperceptible shift of the visor in your direction. The rigid movements indicate that the Mandalorian is annoyed over something, but you’re not quite sure what.  
“Mando, thank you...for the pendant.” Smiling you turn your face towards his; attempting to search through the thin black line to gauge what else to say.  
“Y/n...I’ve told you many times already. Do not go into town alone, haven’t I?” The agitation in his voice not fully able to be filtered out by his modulator before he stopped abruptly and grabbed your arm. You bristled at the contact and instinctively froze on the spot. Physical touch was very limited from the Mandalorian and the sudden shift in his behavior started to make you feel uneasy. The sun glinted off the visor that stared you down contrasting the chill that now ran down your spine. The Mandalorian towered over you, leaning in closely, “I mean it, y/n.”  
You opened your mouth to try and reason with the man before you, but no words came out, your mouth shutting back almost as soon as you opened it. You could feel the sting in your eyes, fighting back tears and the choking lump in your throat. Nodding you pulled your arm free slowly and took a half step behind him and gestured to continue walking. He just gave a curt nod and turned back around setting the pace as you proceeded to walk through the market. 

You understood that the various planets were dangerous in their own ways, and Tatooine was no exception. In your rational mind, you were fully aware that he had a point as far as traveling alone in unknown locations, but as you followed behind your companion you couldn’t help but feel a pang of hurt.  
_“Was it because of the ‘couple’ comment?” _you wondered to yourself._ “It’s not like I encouraged her to assume I was in a couple with The Mandalorian.” _You chewed your nails and trudged on ahead, the happy feelings from moments before dissolving with each step forward.__

_____ _

The time that you had spent with the Mandalorian, he had never given any minute indication that he cared for your well-being. You had never taken it personally and assumed that it was part of his bounty hunter persona and didn’t dwell on it too much. The only being he seemed to care for in this whole galaxy, was the tiny green child he took everywhere he went.  
“Where I go, he goes.” was the beginning and ending to the discussion of what the child would be doing for most of the days aboard the Razor Crest. You had been doubtful as to his commitment to lugging the child in his metal bassinet around on his bounties and were surprised that he took him to nearly every one. You had originally assumed that it was due to the Mandalorian’s lack of trust in you but soon could see the undeniable affection that he held for the child the longer you journeyed together. Whether you had realized it or not, you became very fond of the Mandalorian and his foundling child. For the first time in a very long time, you had begun to feel like you had a place in this universe. You know that it’s just your job, but you loved everything about this new adventure as the bounty hunters helper. Maybe that’s why his disapproval of your actions stung so badly. Though few words were spoken between you, you and Mando seemed to have gained a mutual respect for one another. Being scolded as if you were a child felt horrible and even worse, the Mandalorian seemed to not even care if it had upset you. Not even sparing a glance behind him to check your wellbeing. His concern over you traveling alone, you began to assume, was not because he cared. No, it was most likely because you work for him. If something had happened to you or if you ran off, it’d be bad for his bounty hunter image.

_____ _

Mentally talking yourself to newfound frustration you began to stare angrily at the metal-clad shoulders of Mando when a brown flash of something caught your eye. Before you could even take in what was happening you were pulled into a side alley and thrown rather roughly against the nearest wall, the Mandalorian leaning against you; chest to chest. So close your breath began fogging the visor of his helmet. Every inch of his body was pressed against yours, molding himself with you. One arm on his hip, fingers on his blaster, and the other framing your face as he leaned in.  
“Mando…” you gasped quietly.  
“Quiet.” The Mandalorian growled lowly at you. His visor remained aimed down at you as if looking into your eyes, but beneath you knew he was scanning the area for whatever he had found threatening. Gently you felt his blaster hand shift as gloved fingers ghosted over your hand. You couldn’t see his eyes but you knew they were on yours. Locked in this moment together, unsure of what was happening, but feeling our stomach flutter at the gentlest touch from this deadly man.  
“I-”  
“Kriff.” One single word and he was pushing off you and grasping for your shoulders and shoving you to run down the alleyway. You began running to keep up with him, the floating crib of the child keeping pace at your side. Moment over as quickly as it has begun.  
“Mando, what the FUCK is going on!?!” You screamed after him as you sprinted around trash bins and storage crates, nearly tripping over a few precariously stacked containers. 

_____ _

The Mandalorian was like a machine. He raced to keep up with a target that you had yet to perceive. He quickly rounded a corner a few feet ahead and you heard blaster fire and saw the red streaks shooting out from around the bend. Not being adept at using a blaster, you had taken to carrying a pocket knife in your boot; just in case. Before reaching the corner, you crouched low and grabbed the floating crib, taking the pocket knife from your boot and readying yourself for any enemy. You heard more blaster fire and groaning followed by a deadly silence. Heavy footsteps began to approach the corner you were crouched behind with the child. Pushing the crib behind you and gripping the knife tightly in your hand, you breathed deeply and leaped towards the figure as it rounded the corner towards you. As you went to strike down on the approaching figure it caught your hand and twisted your wrist causing you to drop the knife. You stared into the thin black visor of the Mandalorian.  
“Pitiful.” was all he said as he dropped you to the ground and turned his back to you.  
“Mando, I’m-I’m so sorry, I thought you were...and I heard...are you…” the embarrassment and adrenaline swirling together caused a pit in your stomach to form. Rubbing your wrist, you retrieved the knife and returned it into its place in your boot. A deep, modulated sigh came from The Mandalorian as he turned to you saying,  
“Got the bounty. Let’s get him back to the ship. I only have two days before my next meet-up with Krarga.” He waited for you to nod before huffing and walking back around the corner. You stood there momentarily, dumbfounded at everything that had just happened. 

_____ _

Over the next few hours, you helped the Mandalorian drag the man, a Dressellian, back to the ship and carbon-freezing him for transport. As you both worked, getting the ship ready to depart, neither of you spoke. It wasn’t until the ship made the jump to hyperspace as you both sat in the cockpit, a tiny green child in your arms sleeping, that the Mandalorian finally broke the silence,  
“I am sorry. This bounty had been evading me for weeks and I-”  
You placed your hand on his forearm and gave a squeeze, unsure if he could even feel it through his Beskar, but hoping he could feel the sentiment either way. Giving a tight smile you rose from your chair,  
“I’m going to put him to bed, okay?” The Mandalorian nodded and robotically turned back to his controls. Climbing carefully down the ladder you held the child close to your chest. You placed him into his crib and shut the lid before ushering it into the small room that served as the little ones ‘room’. 

_____ _

Feeling hungry, you decided to open a few soup rations and make a sort of meal from them as well as the remnants of the various snacks you had acquired in your time on Tatooine, including a couple of sweet biscuits and jam. You finished your meal, alone, and cleaned your plate. _Mando must be hungry. _You thought to yourself as you glanced towards the cockpit. Sighing to yourself, you decided to make a peace offering. Gathering the last of the biscuits and smothering them with the jam, you added them to a tray with some soup and a cup of water. You went to bring him to food but stopped thinking to write a note. You quickly scribbled on a spare sheet of paper you found in the hold before you carefully climbed partway up the ladder to the cockpit; sliding the tray onto the floor of the small compartment. You didn’t wait for him to acknowledge you or the food, but instead dimmed the lights to the hold and curled up onto the floor, falling deeply into a dreamless sleep.__

_______ _ _ _

The Mandalorian had been debating whether he should follow you down into the hold and explain his behavior from earlier and apologize again when a tray slid across the floor by the cockpit entrance. He sat in his chair just staring at the meal before him, unsure of what it was. Timidly, he reached out and took the note gently resting on a couple of sweet biscuits. Reading it, even the Mandalorian couldn’t help but crack a smile.  
_Mando,  
Even bounty hunters need to eat every once in a while.  
Can’t let hunger kill you before I get the chance to try again with my boot dagger.  
Your humble, highly deadly companion,  
Y/n _

______ _ _

Gently placing the note into his pocket, the Mandalorian let out a soft chuckle. Setting the tray on his lap, he ate the delicious food you had made for him. This simple act of kindness from you began to stir some feelings deep within himself. As he ate, he let his thoughts drift. Thoughts of missions, bounties, soon began to drift to thoughts of the child. And you. 

______ _ _

Finished with his meal, he donned his helmet and descended the ladder to the hold to find you asleep on the floor. “I really should get her a bed.” He thought to himself as he approaches your sleeping figure, allowing his gaze to linger on your sleeping form. Finding a blanket of his own from the bunk that is his, he drapes it over you and lightly tucking you in, allowing you to sleep peacefully for the night; a soft smile playing at your lips. As he went to stand back up his eyes caught the bird pendant he had gotten for you this afternoon clutched in your hand and felt his heart skip a beat. 

______ _ _

_“What are you doing to me, y/n?” ___

______ _ _


	3. Better on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and the Mandalorian are becoming more Comfortable with one another and the child is as mischievous as ever.

As consciousness pulled you slowly from sleep the next morning, you groggily turned over snuggling into the warm feeling of a blanket. Smiling to yourself as you breathed in the earthy scent that engulfed you. A sensual mixture of sandalwood, bergamot, and just the slightest hint of orange zest filled your senses leaving you a little breathless but content nonetheless.   
‘That’s odd, I don’t remember grabbing a blanket before I dozed off…’ you thought to yourself before snapping your eyes open and sitting up quickly. Scanning the still dimly lit hold, you saw that a thick blanket had been laid across you in the night. Analyzing the scene you realized suddenly that it must’ve been the Mandalorian who covered you with his own blanket. Smiling contently to yourself you gave a cat-like stretched and rose to use the fresher. 

Standing in the small room, you chance a glance at the wall mirror and grimace. Yikes, I look like a hot mess. Hair tousled and knotted from sleep while your face bears the wrinkles from your companion’s blanket indicating a hard night's rest. Sighing you start the water in the shower if the fresher and begin to strip out of your daily work clothes. The room begins to fill with steam as you timidly step beneath the warm pour of water. You grab the nearest bar of soap and begin washing your body, creating a rich lather and massaging your sore muscles. Sleeping on the floor really was taking a toll on your body. 

Humming to yourself you let your mind wander over the past day and the odd behavior from The Mandalorian. He wasn’t the type to be overly affectionate towards anyone, even the small green being. The blanket could have been his version of the peace offering and maybe he enjoyed the biscuits you offered last night. Your own mind was muddled with confusing and new feelings. Most of your life you’d spent having things thrown your direction from an angry, drunk father and there was little affection to be had from him. Even in your few relationships with various men that wandered into the cantina, you’d hardly call any of what you did affection or even remotely romantic. Just a means to a semi-blissful end, to release the stress of a day. Somehow this single interaction felt more like domestic romance than anything in your life to date and all the metal man did was cover you up. Thinking on it more, you probably were shivering and he was extending a bare minimum kindness your way so you didn’t freeze from the chill of space. Groaning you leaned against the fresher wall and tried your best to reorganize your thoughts. Maker, what is going on in this brain? You silently scolded yourself. 

A light rapping on the door pulled you from your thoughts,   
“Y-yes...what is it?” You called towards the door. Not hearing anything back you called again.   
“Mando, what is it.” Silence. Turning off the water, you grabbed the nearest towel, a little smaller than you’d like, and attempted to wrap it around your body. Before you could even get fully covered the door slid open to reveal a fully metal-clad Mandalorian holding his tiny green child. The child squealing in delight whilst the Mandalorian gave an uncharacteristic choking cough and turned his head completely away.   
“Mando seriously, what the actual fuck?” You gasped out at him, clutching the towel desperately across your chest.   
“It wasn’t me!” He screamed back at you, noticeably uncomfortable.   
“What do you mean it wasn’t you? The door is open and I sure as space didn’t open it!”   
“The child, he...he was tapping on the door wanting to see you...I told him—”  
“Oh sure, Mando. Mature. Blame a child.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“And so am I! I’m NAKED and WET for crying out loud!” You cried hysterically walking forward, finger pointed at the chest of the Mandalorian who, despite being the most deadly bounty hunter in the galaxy, took a step back. His gaze fell on you again but this time he didn’t look away. You could feel his eyes roaming over your half naked figure in an almost starved way. No longer aware of if you are being fueled by anger, surprise, or lust you held your ground allowing him to get an eye full of your half covered chest as it heaved with each breath. Just then the door to the fresher slide shut quickly. Staring back and forth between the door and the Mandalorian you stood confused, mouth gaping. The only response from the Mandalorian was him shifting to lift the green child into your view.   
“You?” You addressed the cute little green monster who currently was giggling and gurgling in his father’s arms. He answered by opening the door again, lifting his tiny fingers, and squinting hard until it slid open once more.   
“You little shit.” You start, attempting in vain to stifle your smile. The child giggled once more and sneezed getting snot down the front of your face. With that, all composure from the Mandalorian broke. An unmistakable full-hearted laugh broke through his helmet modulator. He clutched the child in his arms as he laughed, bouncing the child with each chuckle. You tried your hardest to narrow your eyes to reprimand the tiny goblin, but instead sighed and softly laughed too. 

The Mandalorian, still softly chuckling, placed the child into his floating crib and ushered him into his room. He quickly closed the door and turned to you hands up in surrender.   
“Y/n, I told you it wasn’t me.” he said, chuckle still softly coming through his modulator.   
“Well, that little hand waving thing is news to me. Did you know he could do that?” you asked pointedly. The Mandalorian looked to the ceiling of the hold briefly before letting out a deep sigh.   
“Yeah...I have seen him do stuff like that a couple of times before. He’s never really used it like that, though. He must’ve really wanted to see you.” He shrugged.  
“He chose a perfect time to give me a demonstration, that’s for sure.” You deadpanned a d gestured to your nearly naked body, blushing slightly and shuffling on the tips of your toes. The Mandalorian reached an arm behind his head and rubbed his neck while choosing to look anywhere but your towel-clad form.   
“Anyway, uh, I’ll let you...finish. Uh, your shower. Finish your shower.” And with that, he turned on his heel and climbed the ladder to the cockpit. Giggling, you gather some clothes to change, deciding you had gotten clean enough for the day. You found your pants and underwear but looking around your last clean shirt had been worn the day prior. Hmmm, maybe I could borrow one of Mando’s… 

Opening the small chest that contained some of The Mandalorians clothes and supplies, you pulled a neatly folded black, long sleeved shirt from a pile of clothes and closed the lid gently. Pulling on the shirt you instantly caught the scent of clean cotton and him. Finishing getting dressed you checked on your little green friend who just so happened to tucker himself out enough that he was soundly asleep in his metal crib. You tucked him in further and gave him a small peck between his floppy ears. I’d throttle you if you weren’t so stinkin’ cute. 

Turning on your heel and taking a deep breath you climbed the ladder to the cockpit. The Mandalorian sat stoically at the wheel and did not turn as you made the last few steps into the small space. You took the seat behind him and settled into the shared silence. You kept your head tilted in the direction of the windshield but let your gaze wander over the taught frame of your companion. Any stranger would miss the subtle rise and fall of his shoulders with each breath. The way his fingers subconsciously traced over the grooves on the steering wheel. This man who sat before you projected his image of hostility. Coldness. But beneath it all you knew there was more.   
“Y/n.” his gentle voice reached you through your thoughts.  
“Mando.” You responded in a sweet yet sarcastic manner. He shifted his body completely to face you and took your hand in his own gloved one. You looked down at your joined hands and spotted the smallest sliver of tanned skin exposed between his glove and bracer sleeve. He gave a slight tug on your hand, drawing your eyes to where you knew his eyes would be beneath the helmet. Something had shifted in your relationship with the Mandalorian. He seemed...different. After the few months you’ve spent together it seemed that the man was adjusting to your presence, but this felt new. Almost like a spark of static electric that sends a current through your body straight to your core. You could tell that his breathing had picked up slightly as you watched his chest rise and fall. The energy in the air becoming something almost sensual as you both just held each other’s hand. Not daring to move or look away, scared to break the spell that this moment held. The Mandalorian kept his gaze directed at you and you could sense his eyes tracing over your face searching for something when suddenly he tightened his grip ever so slightly.   
“Is that my shirt?” He questioned though he already knew the answer. Not really knowing the reason why, you felt a surge of brave and nervous energy as you simply responded,  
“Well it’s not mine.” A low growl escaped his lips and you could feel the gentle rush of air coming from the bottom of his helmet as he let out a deep breath.   
“Do you not like it, Mando? I thought I looked good in it.” You prodded sweetly, with a smirk. He studied you further, tightening his grip even more in a way that felt almost possessive. He reached his other gloved hand to the collar of the shirt and pinched the fabric between two fingers. Your heart beat quicken and you held your breath never breaking eye contact with the visor of his helmet. 

Just as you felt him give a slight tug to your shirt a loud beeping from the center console shattered the moment. The Mandalorian released your hand and turned around to adjust the coms and navigation settings. Flipping several switches to turn off autopilot as you came out of hyperspace, Navarro came into view. As he continued to adjust his instruments and prepare for landing the Razor Crest you tried to gather yourself. What was that!?! Am I going crazy or did that feel…,no it couldn’t be. I do have a tendency to read into things. You thought to yourself as you calmed your beating heart. You had resigned yourself to thinking it was just a friendly touch when the Mandalorian turned in his chair.  
“It’d look better on the floor, but I’ll settle for how beautiful you look in my clothes.” Without any further explanation he turned back to his controls, landed the Razor Crest, and descended into the hold. 

As he gathered up supplies and adjusted his bracer coms to allow for the child’s crib to follow him, The Mandalorian didn’t spare you a second glance. He lowered the ramp and walked out briskly, calling out over his shoulder, “Back in 20 minutes.” And continued walking. You felt slightly relieved to have some time to sort out what in space just happened, unaware that the Mandalorian was fighting the same internal struggle.


End file.
